


My Master

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leomon has never had a master before.  He never wanted one.  But Devimon makes a convincing case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Master

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** My Master  
 **Characters:** Leomon, Devimon  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, #077, great; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A65, write a fic centered on one person's view of another  
 **Summary:** Leomon has never had a master before. He never wanted one. But Devimon makes a convincing case.

* * *

_Devimon is my master._

He is. 

He isn't. 

I have no choice. 

I have every choice. 

I will do as he commands. 

I will do as I wish. 

_Devimon is my master._

Why do I argue this? No one wins against Devimon. 

I will be the first. Someone has to. 

Devimon commands and I obey. 

I do not. I will not. I cannot. 

I only want to serve him. He wishes the Chosen Children dead. So shall it be. 

I will protect them. That is the choice that I make. That is the only choice I can make. 

They are his enemies. They are my enemies. 

They will be my allies. They may be my friends. I don't know them, but I want to. 

No. Never. I cannot disobey my master. I will not disobey my master. 

I don't have a master. I will never have one. I am Leomon. I do not bow to anyone. 

I _have no choice_. I am Devimon's slave. So will it always be. 

I will never be his slave. I will always be free. 

No. Devimon's greatness, his power, his strength, is so far beyond mine that the only choice is to serve him. 

One doesn't serve because of strength. That is slavery. 

Then I will be his slave. I accept this. 

I do not. I never will. I cannot. 

There is no other way. Fighting will lead to defeat and I will serve Devimon regardless. 

I'll fight no matter what it takes. Even if I lose, there may be others who can fight in my stead. They will win where I cannot. 

No one can defeat Devimon. He is the strongest Digimon on File Island. 

There are other Digimon beyond File Island. And he is not. Andromon is stronger than he is. If he can evolve, then so can we. And then we can fight Devimon. 

Devimon always wins. Andromon has never fought him because he knows he cannot win. 

There is always a way. 

There is no way. 

I will find a way even if there isn't one. I will make a way if I have to. 

Devimon will not have it. His will is my will. 

Never. I will say it a thousand times, a million times, if I must, in order to make it so. 

It will never be so. I am Devimon's slave. My master is greater than I am and this will always be. 

_Never_. The time will come when I am free, even if I am reformatted. 

That time will never come. Devimon's touch empowers me beyond what I could ever be on my own. 

I don't care about power. I care about defending people who should not be threatened by his evil. 

His evil is my evil. 

I am not evil. 

I am. 

I am Leomon, a free Digimon of File Island. 

I am Leomon, Devimon's slave. 

I will rise up again. 

I live in the shadows of my master's heart. 

I will be free. 

Never. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
